


Mighty Fine

by T Verano (t_verano)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2013 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "eggnog", Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: Simon amuses himself. Eggnog is involved.





	Mighty Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "eggnog"

Henri's Aunt Sada makes the best damn eggnog in the history of Western Civilization. Ask Simon.

He's over near the mistletoe, putting the fear of God into the idiots who "accidentally" meander toward each other and the ball of greenery hanging from the ceiling. All it takes is one good glare and their paths swerve — generally to the table where the drinks are laid out, but always away from the greenery and Simon's glare. 

Connor's heading in Simon's direction with a knowing look on her face when Simon spots Thompson converging on her path; Thompson's got himself perfectly set to meet up with Connor just underneath the mistletoe, and Simon snorts. That — along with one of Simon's better glares — gets Thompson veering off toward the cold-cuts platter, and Simon's cackling quietly to himself when Connor arrives at his elbow.

"You're enjoying yourself entirely too much, sir," she says, grinning. "What if I'd wanted to pash him?"

Simon eyes her narrowly. "I'm going to assume that means plant on one him," he says, "but if it doesn't, I don't want to know." Connor just grins more widely. "Man's as boring as a ballpoint-pen requisition form, Connor."

"Built like a brick dunny, though," Connor replies, looking a little wistful for a moment.

Simon just snorts again.

The party's in full swing. Joel's house is thronged; almost everybody from MCU is there — those who didn't draw the short straws, that is, and get stuck on duty. A suspiciously casual pattern of movement nearby catches Simon's eye: Lee and Gatke, both of them heading mistletoe-ward with clear intent.

"Let me, sir," Connor murmurs, and Simon nods graciously. Actually, he's thinking it might be Henri's Aunt Sada's eggnog doing the gracious nodding, but right now he can't say he minds.

Connor's glare isn't quite up to Simon's standard but she has a nice line in skeptical-eyebrow-raising, and Gatke and Lee withdraw, baffled, if not as cowed as Simon might've achieved himself. Connor holds up a hand after the thwarted couple's retreat, and Simon high fives her.

"Now that's just mean, you two," Ellison says, appearing out of nowhere, with Sandburg — of course — standing about six inches away from his left hip.

Simon smirks. "Entertaining, though."

"Just out of curiosity, how much eggnog have you had, Simon?" Sandburg asks. His hand has found its way to Jim's arm — of course — and is patting it absently, and Simon sighs.

"Not nearly enough," he says.

The Touchy-Feely Twins wander off after a couple of minutes, Sandburg still stuck to Jim's sleeve like a wad of hairy bubble gum, and Connor shakes her head. "They didn't even try for the mistletoe. Bloody shame."

Simon hasn't had nearly enough eggnog to deal with _that,_ either.

He's apparently had enough, though, to admit — to himself, reluctantly — that Ellison's been good for Sandburg, and that Sandburg, God help them all, has been good for Ellison.

Damn, Henri's Aunt Sada's eggnog is dangerous.

Mighty fine, though. Maybe he'll go get some more.


End file.
